buu buu reborn
by bretnorris0
Summary: kid buu is now on remnant as a ture reborn knowing of her past ..will she find out what friends mean or will it be just like before THIS DARK THEMES SELF HARM And DEEPSSION SISTER cause its up to FEM BUU AU sad buu buu x NOT GONNA SAY YET
1. prolog

**i got a poll check that out**

 **I dO NOT OWN DBZ OR RWBY]**

 **Uub is kid buu he's not just uub he IS KID BUU memory and everything just is power only awakens when he's mad ...but there one thing different kid buu is a girl.**

As kid buu was in the another world. in the line for the dead a lot of things where in her head her mind was a blender of thoughts.'wow all these people here..'she looked over the fat soul in front of her seeing king Yama.'Goku said he would like a round 2...he knows I can kill everyone he cared for how could he be OK with that?'buu wondered. She saw that she was next up buu adjusted her white bra with a little M right at the centre of if.  
Buu POV  
"Sooo majin BUU, i," he said with a mad voice and his hand in a cup  
I sighed didn't know what to sayIjust said …" What"  
"You caused a lot of trouble and for that trouble you would go to hell and feel nothing but sadness and fear is not so decent"  
I looked down I didn't know what fear is well...until ..he did that to me….  
"Yaya let just get-" I got cut off  
" but you're lucky you fight goku"  
I looked at him I don't understand. How could that effect anything?  
"What do you mean by that?"  
He sighed  
"When you fought goku you know what he said right before he killed you he wants a round two and that you come back some day as a better person. And as a reward for goku saving all of us I will give him his wish" I looked at the red man I didn't know what to say or what to do.i just looked at him  
"Why would I want that?" I huffed at him hiding my true feeling …'a second chance ...would i finally ...have a true friend ...Mr Satan was using me as fat buu to get famous fat me might have not seen it but i saw it clear as day..and 'dad'...don't want to talk what he did not me …..  
"Um hello?" I looked up and shook my head 'fuck buu stop thinking so hard'  
"What was the question"  
he faced palmed  
" you would not be related thought that would make you a different person so your be reborn you will have all your memorize but now your strength will be reduced to 1,600 pl" I looked at him but was OK with this  
"Now that do you say not being reborn on earth?"  
'If I'm not being reborn on earth where'  
"Now you won't be even in this dimension you would where king kai made when he first became a kai"  
I looked down "Buu ready" king yama showed me a orb  
"Just touch this buu and you will be reborn"  
'Ok buu this is your chance this is your ….chance…'  
I touched the orb and felt a beam of light

* * *

PLZ **REVIEW**


	2. sister time

Uub Valkyrie twin of Nora didn't have a father and her mother died giving birth both now living with Glynda goodwitch. Uub has long orange hair which is also spiky and pink eyes .uub and Nora loved each other very much and they never kept any secrets to each has told Nora and Glynda about kid buu and what babbid did to her…

Nora loved uub and she called her buu cause it's cute to Nora and uub was OK with this.

When uub was 14 she had a nightmare of him...using her to kill...using her ..body….

She went blank. Nora came into the bathroom to see blood ..on uubs wrist.

Line break 4 years later

Uub has cut herself at least once a month Glynda and Nora had no clue what to tell someone. What you want them to tell some consular about uubs a reborn being of pure evil that killed billions. Her family didn't give up what so ever. glynda tries to make sure all the knifes are away at night and Nora while trying to stop but when she has her nightmares ….

UUB/BUU POV

As I me and Nora were watching cartoons. We were on the floor in our room we had on our I love my sister PJ which is pointing to each and Nora had a bowl of candy that I made. ya, I know ki I use it for defence and attack just for some reason I can't so super fast unless I'm pissed and stuff. Glynda said it might because of aura but I know or can do it's my candy Technique and use my bare fist to kick Grimm ass but I'm try to use my human extinction attack and flying.

We were talking wondering if we should watch some anime or cartoons.

"But we haven't seen the latest episode of infinitestratos,milkshake" I said eating some rock coco we call it.

Nora drained sommilkshakesand realized what I said

" IT CAME OUT!?

I giggled at this "yep"

As Nora watched infinite stratos while I was doing sit up while watching it

I was counting in my head '1000 1001 1002' but all of a sudden Nora tickled me I was laughing and laughing my butt off

"N-n-n Nora s-top hahahaha"

She stopped

"Hmmmm nope" and she went on and on

"N-n-n- plea-ss-s-\ haha"

She was in thought

"Only if you pet me"

Nora was like those Jared Fogle like cats if you're say no …...

I sighed she got into bed and pet her head in my lap

I stroke my sister hair It was smooth. I felt something wet that didn't know what it was at all. I looked down the see my sister crying. I'm worried.

" nona what's wrong" ( uubs nickname for Nora) she looked at me

" uub do you loves us?"

DO I LOVE US OF COURSE I DO WHY WOULD SHE ASK?

" Yes of course"

She cried a bit more

"Why do you try to end your self then why do you try to leave me"

I looked at her ..i can't control myself when i have those nightmares ..i just do it

" nora when i have these nightmare i just ..do it i try my best not to but ..i just do it I cried a bit

"I love you guys ever since goku ended me he told me to come back as a better person and because of you and glynda I am a better person"

Nora smiled

"I love you to sis and I promise someday I will make these night mares stop" I smiled and kissed her forehead We both fallen asleep on the same me leaning against the wall and Nora on my lap

Morning I felt the sunlight hitting my face today Nora and I head out to beacon today it was time for me to show how I changed and to get ready for round 2 with goku I woke up my sister and we headed down stairs and got ready for our next adventure.


	3. uub buu

As Nora and uub where in the bullhead they were talking

"So uub if we are in a team who do you think will be leader"

Uub want Nora to be leader if they were in a team and uub was the leader there will not be enough time to she plans for her fight with wants Nora wants uub because she is smart and strong

"Uub wants you" uub was smiling and opened her eyes realizing one thing she does time to time..talk in 3rd person

UUB HATED when she was buu she hated it AND she does NOT KNOW WHY THAT HAPPENS.

Nor flicked her sister's nose and giggled

"Buu you did it again"

Uub pouted at this

"Ya ya uub knows"

There were a moment of silence

"So uub tell me what goku like"

I was eating a bar of chocolate and looked at her

"You talk about him a lot and you train most of your time so what he like"

UUB/BUU POV

Goku. What is goku like?.i never really talked to him cause you know i tried to kill him ..and gohan ...and vegeta ..and gods but I learned a lot when I fought in a way.

He's kind

Fair

A man of morals

A warrior

"Uub doesn't really know how to explain him Nora. When we fought he tried to show me loved to fight he was a dumb ass but sweet and kind"

Nora rested her head on my neck and smiled

"Whelp when you guys fight I'll cheer you on"

i ' m happy to know my sister is on my side no matter what when i have a nightmare or need help with homework

"Nona never change"

Line break

As Nora and I left the bull head that was this chick with red hair and silver crazy about saw Nora and was about to be run up to us but she was stopped by a lady with long yellow hair and purple eyes.

"Hey buu wanna go to the lunchroom and watch some cartoons"

She had a bucket of rocks

"Ya sure thing what do you want to make?"

She had that shit eating grin on her face ..no

"Ya I like some uub cream"

Line break

Everyone pov

Nora and uub were getting out the mattresses ready for inaction the went to sleep

Uub was a sleep..with a dream

Uub's dream..

Kid buu was in vale killing people she killed that red head and yellow chick and some others

Finley she got to Nora and glynda

"Buu never liked you"

They were in the library in the corner shaking kid buu put out a pink ball of ki..it was launched right at them

End

Uub woke up SCREAMING her lungs out. Lights were turned and every one jumped up looking right uub still screaming ruby yang and Blake were worried. Weiss was on the craper

Nora was holding her twin by the shoulder shaking her

"UUb IT'S ME Uub"

Uub screaming went down a bit and looked at her with tear of fear ...and sad that the kid buu within her will wake up and kill of that she loves.

"N-n-nora?" she asked still thinking she was in a dream.

She smiled and put the back of her palm on uubs cheek

" yes uub its me"

Uub took her hand to see if it was scared

Nora took a blanket along with uub hand and ran out sat down uub where on a bench. Blanket wrapped round uub she was saying something in a low voice still hyperventilating

"Buu is not uub"

"Uub is good"

those words uub repeated

Nora was shushing to help control her was so SCARED but she had to be had to make sure uub wasn't scared even more but their one thing Nora does when uub has her ..moments ..tears

"Uub not bad uub not buu"

Ruby yang and Blake walked outside to check on uub and was worried. Ruby never had any problems with this kind of thing. Yang on the other hand had a friend name velvet who had night terrors from her experience of the white fang killing her dad. Blake did have night terrors she even needed to take pills for it to this day. Cause when she was in the white fang she was friends with an Autistic kid name... jade he was a lion faunus who was killed by Adam because he was to "weak".he wanted to hide his ears ..with a little black bow. The reason she left the white fang and wore a bow in the frist place .a week after that Blake would get night terrors but she had her bff to make sure she was OK. ruby was the one to speak up first.

"Hey is she OK?" ruby walked up to Nora and uub.she swore she heard 'uub is good'

Nora looked at ruby and smiled happy to see someone care for uub.

"Ya she fine just Startled " Nora didn't want to tell too much. if she them told them that she had a nightmare uub might be mad.

Yang walked up to nora giving her a water bottle to help her dried throat .yang could see uub was crying and it was clear as was crying just like yang when velvet tried to hang herself .

"Here some water for her throat I can tell it's starting to get dry" ( you know when you're crying hard and you get that feeling in your throe or is that just me?)

Nora took the water bottle and gave it to uub her hand was shacking and she drank ed it slowly.

Nora was happy to see people caring for her twin uub never really was able to make friends herself.

Last but not the least Blake came up she never really had a chance to talk to others but she did like to help.

She gave uub a teddy bare it was an Ursa with a i love u on its was for uub so she can cuddle with it... Blake always donate things for Autistic Research and help. She had like 10 of them but she was willing to give up at least one to help.

Nora took it and ...was confused so was ruby and yang

"Its super soft it's to cuddle with when you feel uneasy"

She had one the jade was a white bear with a top bat and the one she was carrying with her.

Nora took it was given it to uub was shaking a bit less at this took that bear and cuddle it in an instant it was soft and nice

Nora rubbed her sister shoulder "do you feel better?"

"Ya"

Nora turned to the 3 girls "thank you all"

Ruby spoke up.

"No problem at all"

Right at that moment yang ruby Blake Nora and uub could hear a noise of heels tapping getting faster and they could see glynda goodwitch running up. To uub and then was panting hard

"Uub are you ok"?

Glynda didn't realize ruby yang and Blake right by uub and looked at glynda and smiled she could feel caring and love the one thing buu always wanted even when she was evil .even from him ..  
uub smiled and letting her mother know that she now has .friends


	4. Chapter 4

uub and Nora along with ruby yang and blake were watching Glynda breathing finally was able to talk.

"uub are you ok?"

uub as still crying so Nora answered for uub

"she had a nightmare and is scared half to death right now"

Nora just realized she left something that was needed for something in this sleeping pills which was in Nora's bag right next to her scroll.

"crap I left uubs sleeping pills inside can you guys watch over her while i-"

Nora got cut off by Blake tapping her shoulder giving her own sleeping pills for when she has her night was in a yellow bottle with the words "night terror sleeping pills".Blake shook up.

"I have night terrors and bad nightmares sometimes so here"

Nora smiled at this and was ok with opened the bottle and pouring two blue pills into her hand

"uub open up this should help"

uub opened her mouth as Nora put pills in her twin mouth.

Nora was the scared cause of her sister cause if she has a chance she gonna do 's gonna slit her wrists.

uub drank some water to wash down the minutes later uub was calmed down and was about to fall yawed

"uub sleepy can we sleep?"

Nora smiled at his happy to see uub calmed down she turned to everyone who was there.

"looks like uub gonna fall asleep you guys better get your sleep"

ruby and yang left but blake and Glynda. blake walked up to uub kneeling down to her level.

"I know how it feels uub if you need any help or just someone to talk to I'm here" blake left

Glynda gave uub a hug

"sleep well sweetie love you"

she kissed uub and Nora on the cheek leaving to ozpin.

as Nora and uub were entering the library they saw no one was and Nora got in their bed cuddle up to each other

.

locker ROOM

uub opened her locker #004 seeing a gift with a purple bow wrapped around a green box with a note from her mom: dear uub these close are weighted I know how you are trying to get stronger so ozpin gave me an gi is 100 lbs wristbands that are 10 lbs each and the boots are 25 each that is 170 lbs

be safe

love mom:

UUB POV

I put on my gi it mad the majin symbol on it was pink and the shirt was purple pink boots and purple wristbands.

I walked up to my sister who was getting ready with her hammer.

"hey, nona ready for today?"

she turned around with a smile

"nice gi"

I hugged thing, I knew I heard a fake scream

Nora and I turned around to see a guy with organ hair and laughing with some other guys as they was mad a this and i could see it

"look Nora they just ran away wich mean they are a bunch of pussies"

she looked at me still pretty mad

"when I see them I'm gonna break their legs"


	5. she lands

she lands

* * *

as every student was on the cliff a lot of things were going through uubs mind.'if Nora and I are on the same team there is going to be two other people we don't know and they might find out about my past life and have to make sure they don't know about Nora adhd while that easy...but they can't know about buu.'

ozpin got every ones to look at him

 **we know the speech**

as uub was flying she saw a tree she used her ki as a way to break it .going through 3 more finally landing right on a a beo wolf

meanwhile

Glynda and ozpin were watching the Glynda seeing what just happened to uub made her giggle.

"h ah oh uub what are we going do with you"

ozpin looked what just happened taking a sip of his coffee with an eyebrow raised.

"dont you think a mother should be worried about her daughter not laughing"

Glynda just turned around looking at ozpin with a smirk.

"oh down worry ozzy"

she flicked his nose and he was a bit salty that she used that nickname she made for him

"and remember uub story about goku"

ozpin took a sip

"dont you think she could be lying about that and just insai-"

he got cut off by Glynda holding his balls squeezing spilled his coffee and her face was a as if she just saw a Faunus getting bullied.

"looks ozpin if you ever EVER say anything about uub like that again"

she squeezed a bit harder

"not even the maidens can heal you"

she let go of his went down holding his nuts wheezing.

meanwhile, nora was swing upside down seeing a man with black hair and green kicking a grim ass.

line break

EARTH

Goku was training (this is just after the end of gt but with a bit of a twist) as ssj4 with Vegeta ssj4 as will.

there were in a room 400-time gravity.

Goku and Vegeta took a break from training and Vegeta saw something that made him was not focusing on fighting

"kakarot what's wrong?"

Goku said nothing just smiled

BACK TO uub

uub was getting up to see a be wolf under her.

"Ummm hi"

the wolf tried to bit her in the face

the put her hand out with a smile.

"bad choice"

a pink beam hitting the beo wolf with a cry of pain and POOF it became an oreo fudge cake with a plate and a could feel two power levels right behind turned around to see ruby and someone else with her \

"see I won't fall behind im fast

"what how did you"

Weiss was about to talk but uub cut them off

"hey ruby"

uub was nervous she never really had any yang and blake help her a lot last night so she does see ruby as a friend and she doesn't know who Weiss looked at uub and smiled

"uub how are you where Nora are you ok"

"ruby chill im fine I don't know were nora at"

UUB/BUU POV

I got poked on my around to meet a girl with white hair and a scar on her was annoyed

"excuse me who are you ?"

'how the hell does she not know me. i think everyone knows the girl with night terrors'

"i-i-im uub"

i didn't know what to say to her.i got poked again.

"um uub were did you get that cake from?"

ruby pointed at the cake i had in my hands.

"oh its my substance i can turn any thing into cake cookies ice cream or any type of candy its just super hard with grimm"

weiss seemed even intrested with this new infromation.

"so were did you get that one?"

"oh a beo wolf i landed on"

ruby and weis looked around to see there was more around them


End file.
